


A Sherlocky Playlist

by ShinySherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Nonfiction, Playlist, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of songs that I think are Sherlocky and my reasoning for each. Links to the songs included. Some of these fit perfectly; some you'd have to change some pronouns or use your Johnlock glasses. Would love to know what songs you would add to this list!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sherlocky Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't stick to just fiction, so here's some nonfiction for you. It's quite fun to go through one's music library with Sherlock lenses. Also, made a [spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/shinysherlock/playlist/3Exc5EZad2z70UQRpOcaoR) of these (all but one song).

So, I made a Sherlocky playlist back in December when I was supposed to be working on something else. Some of these fit perfectly; some you'd have to change some pronouns or use your Johnlock glasses. (Links go to youtube videos of the songs; just picked ones with no ads, so some of them are on the lame side visually).

Song / Artist / Relevance:

  * [All She Wants Is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-dxAxfkmvk) / Duran Duran / Irene. Like, totally.
  * [Better Be Home Soon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOenp3MUnh0) / Crowded House / John to Sherlock if he figures out Sherlock faked his death and lied to him. "Stripping back the coats/Of lies and deception/Back to nothingness/Like a week in the desert" and "Don't say no, don't say nothing's wrong/'Cause when you get back home/Maybe I'll be gone."
  * [(Don't Fear) The Reaper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMYSWiPm7E0) / Blue Oyster Cult / A creepy love song from Jim to Sherlock. "Come on, baby/Baby, take my hand/We'll be able to fly/Baby, I'm your man."
  * [The Great Song of Indifference](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CfxkFj8iAg) / Bob Geldof / Jim's opinion of ordinary people. "I don't mind if government falls/implements more futile laws/I don't care if the nation stalls/and I don't care at all."
  * [In Between Days](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgMa_OGHXOo) / The Cure / John's mixed up feelings after Sherlock returns. From "Yesterday I got so old/I felt like I would die/Go on, go on, just disappear" to "Yesterday away from you/It froze me deep inside/Come back, come back/Don't walk away."
  * [In the Deep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_FRluQgYpI) / Bird York / How Sherlock's feeling right before and after the fall. "Life keeps tumbling/Your heart in circles/Till you let go/Till you shed your pride/And you climb to heaven/And you throw yourself off/And now you're out there spinning/In the deep."
  * [Never Say Never](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga4EoqAFvtk) / The Fray / John to Sherlock. Such a total angsty look at johnlock.  "There's some things we don't talk about/Rather do without/And just hold the smile" and "I will be your guardian/when all is crumbling/steady your hand." Sigh.
  * [The Story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pQLtHTPaI) / Brandi Carlisle / John --> Sherlock. Serious Johnlock feels, pre-Reichenbach I'd say. "You see the smile that's on my mouth/It's hiding the words that don't come out/And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed/They don't know my head is a mess/No, they don't know who I really am/And they don't know what I've been though like you do/I was made for you."
  * [Strangelove](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIrm0dHbCDU) / Depeche Mode / Jim to . . ? Maybe Sherlock. Maybe Moran. "There'll be times/When my crimes/Will seem almost unforgivable/I give in to sin/Because you have to make this life livable" and, of course, "Will you take the pain/I give to you/again and again/And will you return it?"
  * [Stuck in the Middle With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ukstws19D4) / Stealers Wheel / Lestrade at his wits' end with Sherlock. "Trying to make some sense of it all/But I can see it makes no sense at all."
  * [Surround](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIYtZh-zPWk) / Dada / Just a sad "I miss you" song, John's POV. "There's a picture on my wall/A crack in the ceiling/Cigarette burns in the hall/And I get the feeling/That you surround me."
  * [Tangled](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGa66kLKMt0) / Maroon 5 / Sherlock --> John, post-Reichenbach. "I'm full of regret/For all the things that I have done and said/And I don't know/If it will ever be okay to show/My face around here" and "You're just innocent/A helpless victim of a spider's web/ And I'm an insect/I'm going after anything that I can get."
  * [Too Much Information](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUwd737mioM) / The Police / How Sherlock feels inside his own head sometimes. "Too much information/Running through my brain/Too much information/Driving me insane."
  * [UMF](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6Np13s6eZ4) / Duran Duran / Irene and Sherlock in love with each other's cleverness. "A to zed/She's doing it to my head/We don't need to go to bed/You'll find/ I'm making love to the ultimate mind."
  * [Unhappy Birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VjbuM4i--A) / The Smiths / Okay, a bit weird, but I pictured this like Moriarty's ghost haunting Sherlock, and he's mad because Sherlock tricked him and he's still waiting to shake hands in hell with him.  "I've come to wish you an unhappy birthday/Cause you're evil and you lie" and "From the one you left behind."
  * [You Found Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMlou7Q0GRE) / The Fray / John to Sherlock, post-Reichenbach, pretty damn accusatory. "Where were you/When everything was falling apart/All my days were spent by the telephone/It never rang/And all I needed was a call/That never came" and "You never left me no messages/You never sent me no letters/You got some kind of nerve/Taking all I want."



And I'm sure I'll find more, but would love to hear any suggestions you have, too! (You can leave it in a comment below or drop it in my tumblr [askbox](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/ask))


End file.
